Kingdom Hearts: The Fullmetal Dog and the Keyblade
by ShadowDragon-24
Summary: [Title Should be 'Keyblade Master' at end] A crossover between FMA and Kingdom Hearts. What would happen if Sora and his friends were to visit Amestris...and then Ed, Al, and Winry are to join them on their journey? EdWin SoraKairi Chapter 4 is UP!
1. Amestris, Pt I

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Fullmetal Dog and the Keyblade Master**_

_**Chapter 1**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA _Or _Kingdom Hearts_ In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence and Bad Language.

**Pairings: **EdxWinry and SoraxKairi

**A/N: **This fic is a crossover between _FMA_ and _Kingdom Hearts_, if you haven't figured it out. By the way, Ed and Winry are 16, Al is 15 and all KH characters are from 2nd game. The title above, 'Fullmetal Dog', refers to Ed's 'Dog of the Military' thing. Anyway, let the story begin…

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

Sora, Kairi, Donald and Goofy had just finished going through a gate in their Gummi Ship. Their last world was Twilight Town, where they had met King Mickey but they then departed and Riku went with the King.

The four of them looked down to the new world ahead of them. Sora looked down on the ship's radar; _Amestris_ it read. "The world is called 'Amestris'" Sora stated as he looked back to his three friends. The trio looked at each other and then back to the Keyblade Master.

"Well, land already!" Donald complained. Sora looked to the control panel and pushed a button which caused all four to be transported down to the planet.

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

Once the four friends reached the world they looked around and examined their surroundings. There were beautiful hills and fields of green grass, a dirt road which led up to a light-yellow, two story house.

"EDWARD!" they suddenly heard someone call out worriedly. They looked to their right to see three people; two blondes and a bronze-haired boy surrounded by Heartless. One of the blondes, a young, teenage boy with long hair tied back in a braid and with black clothes, was lying on the ground; apparently he had just gotten hit by one of the Heartless and a blonde girl was at his side. The bronze-haired boy was standing in front of them defensively.

"We have to help them!" Sora declared as his Keyblade appeared in his hand suddenly. The other three friends nodded. Kairi's Keyblade, the one Riku gave her, magically appeared in her hand. Donald pulled out his staff and Goofy, his shield. The four of them then quickly ran over to the three people in need of help.

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

"EDWARD!" Winry called out worriedly as she ran over to the young teen who had just gotten hit by one of those…_things_. She, Ed, and Al were just out for a walk; something they would do since the two brothers had returned a few days ago with Al's body and Ed's leg restored.

Today was different though. As they were walking back to their home, some black, tall, shadow things with glowing yellow eyes and long antennas appeared out of nowhere and attacked them! Ed and Al then fought them, which is what led to this.

Ed leaned up and glared at the shadow figures ahead of him. "Damn it; what are these things!?" Ed asked irately. Winry knelt down beside him and put a hand on his shoulder. Al ran in front of them and stood in his fighting stance, defensively.

"Some sort of chimera?" Al suggested. Ed thought but shook his head. "Doubtful; they don't look like any chimera I've ever seen" he replied.

Al went to throw a punch but the creature went down…_What the? _Al thought as he saw it melt into the ground. Ed tensed slightly. The being then popped up once more behind Al, pushing him away, and then looked down at Ed and Winry.

Ed quickly stood up and transmuted his Automail arm into a hand-blade. Suddenly, two teens, a duck and some dog thing came to his side.

"We'll help you out!" the brunette teen stated as he stood ready to fight with a blade that looked like a giant key. Ed looked at them curiously but then turned stern and turned back to the shadow creature.

Winry stood up next to Ed, her wrench at the ready. Al regained himself and got ready for a fight.

The three shadow beings looked at their opponents and quickly ran, sloppily, towards them.

The brunette teen ran up to one of them and swiped his blade through it, the impact making it dissolve completely. Ed smiled triumphantly and ran up to another one, striking his hand-blade through the things chest and, as he did, it dissolved as well.

The final one went over to Ed and scratched his back with its claws. Ed screamed in pain and spun on a heel with his other leg in the air for a kick. The being became slightly dazed after Ed kicked it in the face and the blonde Alchemist took the opportunity and swiped his blade, making it dissolve.

Ed panted for breath a minute before transmuting his arm back to normal.

The brunette looked back to Ed, the strange blade still at his side. "You OK?" he asked worriedly. Ed looked to him and nodded slightly. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he replied. Al and Winry ran over next to Ed.

"Who are you guys anyway? You don't look like from around here" Ed asked. The brunette looked back to his friends and then turned to the blonde ahead of him.

"I'm Sora" he stated. "I'm Kairi" the girl with dark red hair and a pink dress behind him said. "Donald Duck" the duck stated in a strange voice. "And I'm Goofy" the dog thing said cheerfully.

Ed looked back to his brother and friend before looking back at the four. "Well, I'm Edward Elric!" he stated in that confident tone of his. "I'm his younger brother, Alphonse" Al said kindly. "And I'm their friend, Winry Rockbell" Winry told them.

"Nice to meet you all" Sora said. Ed walked up to the spiky-haired brunette. "Sora, right?" he asked. Sora nodded. "OK, seeing as you knew what was going on here two seconds ago…WHAT THE HELL WERE THOSE THINGS!!??" Ed demanded, obviously wanting answers.

Sora stared at him blankly for a moment and then shook his head. "Those shadow things you fought are called 'Heartless'" he replied finally.

The three looked at Sora curiously. "Heart…less?" Ed asked curiously and his shoulders slumped back in puzzled defeat. Sora nodded. "Yeah, a Heartless; it's what gets created when someone losses their heart to the darkness" he explained.

Ed's eyes widened. "Lose you heart…to the darkness?" he asked, clearly intrigued. He brushed it off and crossed his arms. "What's that blade anyway? It's unlike anything I've ever seen" he asked.

Sora looked down at his weapon and then back to Ed. "It's called a Keyblade; only the person with the strongest heart can possess it" he explained as he held the blade in front of him.

"Keyblade?" Ed asked.

"Yeah and I, as the Keyblade Master, have to lock the heart of this world so that those Heartless can't hurt anyone" Sora said.

"What are the Heartless after, exactly?" Al asked suddenly. Sora looked to him. "They want to take a persons heart and take it to the darkness, turning them into another Heartless" he replied and then looked back to Ed.

"When was the last time you saw them? The Heartless?" Sora asked him. Ed looked back to Winry and Al before responding. "Today was the first; we've never seen those creatures before" he declared.

"Then we have to find the heart of this world and lock it before the Heartless can find it and start coming in themselves" Sora said.

Ed, Al and Winry nodded approvingly.

Before anything else could be said, the group suddenly heard a loud explosion coming from Resembol's caves. They looked in the direction. "What was _that_?" Ed asked, surprised. "It could be a Heartless!" Sora said urgently.

"Well, whatever it is, we better find out and stop it!" Ed declared. Sora and his friends nodded and all of them ran towards the cave, not entirely sure what to expect.

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

The group of seven looked up at the large entrance before going in.

"I can't see anything!" Donald complained, trying to look through the caves darkness. "Whatever that explosion was must've come from deeper inside" Ed stated.

"Aww" Donald complained. "We're just going to have to find it then" Sora declared.

Ed looked over at Winry suddenly.

"You stay out here" he told her. The mechanic looked at him heatedly.

"No! I won't let you go in there without me!" Winry complained.

"It could be dangerous, Win, I don't want you to get hurt" Ed explained. "Edward, I'm about as likely as getting hurt as you are with _not_ breaking your Automail!" Winry declared scornfully. A vein popped.

"_Excuse _me!? My Automail hasn't been broken ever since I got back!" Ed told her heatedly. Winry glared at him and the two blondes began arguing.

Sora and his friends watched, slightly shocked. "Do they _always_ fight like this?" Sora asked nervously.

Al looked to him and shook his head. "Nah; sometimes Winry hits him with a wrench" Al replied and, as if on cue, Winry whacked Ed over the head with her infamous wrench. "There it is" the Alchemist stated.

Sora and his friends, again, looked surprised. "This world is a little different from the rest" Sora whispered to his acquaintances and they all nodded in agreement.

Ed rubbed his sore head and looked up at his mechanic angrily. "Damn it, Winry!" he said heatedly.

Kairi quickly ran over to the two and interjected. "Edward, Winry, please, calm down!" she pleaded. The two blondes looked at her, confused. "Winry" Kairi began once more, looking to the blonde mechanic. "I'll stay out here with you and wait as the guys go ahead inside" she explained.

Winry lowered her head and nodded. Kairi then looked to Ed. "Is that OK?" she asked him. Ed turned form confused to stern. "How can I trust you?" he asked.

"It's OK" Sora interjected suddenly. Ed looked to him. "Kairi's my friend; and we helped you out, right? We just wanna help" Sora said kindly. Ed lessened the tension in his shoulders and nodded. "OK" he agreed finally.

Winry and Kairi leaned on the entrance of the cave and watched as Donald, Goofy, Ed, and Al walked in. Ed and Winry gave each other one final glance before looking away and Ed continued.

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

**A/N: **:) OK, I'm _only _going to continue this story if _I _feel I have enough readers. If you wish for me to continue, either R&R and tell me to continue r put the story in your alerts so that I get the e-mail and know whose reading. Again, if I get enough readers; I _definitely _will continue it. Well, ta ta for now! ;) Another thing, if you decide to review, this _is_ my first crossover fic, so be kind:)


	2. Amestris, Pt II

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Fullmetal Dog and the Keyblade Master**_

_**Chapter 2**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA _Or _Kingdom Hearts_ In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence and Bad Language.

**A/N: **Thank you all for your reviews and for the alerting! Anyway, here's chapter 2!

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

_Winry and Kairi leaned on the entrance of the cave and watched as Donald, Goofy, Sora, and Al walked in. Ed and Winry gave each other one final glance before looking away and Ed continued. _

Winry watched as the five walked in and eventually disappeared into the caves darkness and then sighed, leaning back on the entrance.

"They'll be OK, don't worry" Kairi said comfortingly. Winry replied with a kind smile but it melted to a frown.

"You don't understand…me and Ed go way back…I feel like if I stay too far…I'll lose him"

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

The group continued deeper into the cave, letting its darkness envelope them. Sora walked over next to Ed, wanting to ask him a few questions.

"Edward?" Sora asked kindly. "You can call me Ed" the blonde told him.

"OK, Ed, I'd like to ask you a few things" Sora replied. "Sure" Ed agreed as he looked to the Keyblade Master as they continued walking. "What your friend said back there; you know, about Automail or something, what is that?" Sora asked curiously.

Ed smiled at him. "Yeah, Automail, look for yourself" Ed told him as he pulled up the sleeve of his right arm and showed the teen the metallic arm. Sora's eyes widened, surprised.

"Whoa, so, _that's _what Automail is" the brunette teen said.

Ed nodded. "Mechanical limbs; wires on the inside are connected to my nerves; that's what lets me move it around" Ed explained.

"Oh, I see" Sora said.

Ed fixed his sleeve and they continued. "Another thing, Ed" Sora said.

"Yeah?" Ed asked.

"What you did earlier; when you had your arm as a blade and then changed it back, what was that?" Sora asked inquisitively.

Ed thought back for a moment. "You must be talking about Alchemy" he replied finally.

"Alchemy? How's that work?" Sora asked.

Ed began explaining it to the young teen.

Al looked down to Donald who had been walking alongside him along with Goofy.

"Sora can get so curious at times" Donald complained.

"It's OK, Donald; me and my brother were curious about Alchemy when we started learning it too" Al told him.

"Yeah, Donald, 'side's, Alchemy looks kinda interesting" Goofy agreed.

Donald began tapping his foot. "I don't know" he explained as he crossed his arms scornfully.

"Anyway" Ed told Sora. "After making the circle, you just have to put your hand on it to activate it" he explained. Both teens were now on one knee and Ed had drawn out a small transmutation circle in the ground in front of them. He had already explained to Sora the act of 'Equivalent Exchange' for each transmutation.

"Give it a try" Ed told him.

Sora looked down at the small circle design before them before placing his hand down on it. His eye's widened slightly as blue light began to form around it. Soon, the light went down and next to Sora's hand was a small sculpture of a dog, its legs a little bent and a couple of protrusions but one could tell it was a dog.

"Hmm, not bad" Ed stated. Sora could only stare, slightly taken aback by what just happened. Ed stood up once more and Sora as well.

"But, what about how you did it? All you did was clap your hands together" Sora asked curiously.

Ed's eyes widened. "Oh, well, you see when I put my palms together" he began as he put his hands together, making the infamous clapping sound. "A transmutation circle is created, and when I pull away" he continued, pulling his palms away.

"The transmutation circle is there, even if you can't see it, and when I place my hand on something, like on my Automail, it activates" Ed told him.

"Can you do it other things beside's your arm?" Sora asked.

Ed nodded. He placed his hand on the caves wall behind him and slowly pulled out a blade and then held it front of him. It was a backhand blade; its blade was next to Ed's arm instead of in front of it.

Sora stepped back but examined the blade before his eyes widened. "Whoa" he whispered, clearly intrigued. Before anymore questions could be asked, though, the group heard a loud roaring sound, coming from the very center of the structure.

"C'mon!" Sora demanded and they continued, running now.

Soon, after running several minutes, the five had made it to the center.

Ed and Al tensed at what they saw. Sora, Donald, and Goofy, on the other hand, had their weapons at the ready.

"Wha-what is that thing!?" Ed asked nervously as he looked at the creature edgily.

Sora looked at the beast; it had two long light blue whips on either side of its body, both with tattooed black transmutation circles on the tips, a round, darkly colored center with, what seemed to be, another giant, crimson transmutation circle on its face. It had bright yellow eyes, with small black transmutation circles, and a big mouth with sharp teeth. And, just above its eyes, it had an insignia.

"It's a Heartless!" Sora declared. Ed's eyes widened but he scowled at it angrily, nonetheless, and pulled his backhand blade in front of him defensively. Al quickly went into fighting stance.

"This thing is gonna wish it never landed in Resembol!" Ed said angrily and was already the first to run up to the beast and stand in front of it, ready for a fight. Sora, Donald, Goofy and Al ran up next to him and they all began fighting it.

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

"Winry, if you and Ed are such close friends then, why are you afraid to lose him?" Kairi asked. Winry let out a breath before replying.

"Ed used to leave all the time, the only time he ever came back was usually to get repairs on his Automail, which are mechanical limbs, and he finally had come back after getting his leg and his brother's bother back" Winry explained sadly. "I've been trying to spend as much time with them, but, it seems something always comes up" she told her.

"Oh, I see" Kairi said understandingly. "What did happen to his little brother, anyway?" she asked suddenly.

"It's a long story but the results were devastating. Ed had lost his right arm and left leg and Al had lost his entire body and his soul was trapped in a suit of armor for a few years" Winry clarified sadly.

"I'm so sorry" Kairi said sympathetically. Winry smiled slightly.

"It's OK, they've been back for a few days but, like I said, I've been trying to spend as much time with them as possible 'cause I'm afraid they'll leave again" the blonde mechanic explained.

"But, what if they don't leave?" Kairi asked curiously. Winry thought for a moment before replying.

"I'm not going to take that chance" she said quietly.

There was a long pause between the two before they heard a loud roaring sound, startling both.

"What was _that_!?" Winry asked nervously. Kairi's Keyblade magically appeared in her hands and she turned stern.

"I don't know, but, I'll check it out; you stay here" Kairi stated as she began running into the cave.

"Like hell I'm gonna stay here! Ed might be in trouble!" Winry said angrily as she ran inside behind Kairi.

The two girls continued running deeper into the cave, following the sounds of loud growls, roars and the sound, familiar to Winry, of transmutations. Soon, the two made it to the center and were surprised at the scene; stone-spikes protruded areas around a huge beast and Ed, Al, Sora, Donald, and Goofy were all fighting it.

Winry gasped nervously as did Kairi.

Ed ran quickly to the Heartless's side, about to attack it, but, it must've felt him coming because it used its light blue whip arm to wrap around him and lift him up in the air. Ed was surprised but struggled to get free, his blade still in his hand.

Kairi watched Al, Sora, Donald and Goofy but Winry kept her eyes intent on Ed. She watched as he squirmed his left arm, soon freeing it. Ed held up his arm, his blade pointed downward. With as much force as he could he stabbed the Heartless's arm which held him.

The Heartless let out a painful roar and then pulled the arm, which held Ed, back and threw the young Alchemist against the caves wall, causing Ed to fall, unconscious, to the ground.

"EDWARD!" Winry called nervously but heard no response. She turned stern and quickly ran over to his aid.

"Winry!" Kairi called out but the mechanic ignored her.

Winry continued running to her friend and eventually, when she reached him, she knelt down next to him and put her hands on either side of him. She looked down at his face; his eyes were closed and he had a small scrape on the left side of his forehead.

"Ed, wake up, please!" Winry pleaded. Nothing came from the Elric. "Ed, wake up!" Winry demanded. Ed's eyes struggled but he slowly opened them to, hazily, see Winry atop of him.

"Winry? Is…is this a dream?" he asked fuzzily, obviously not comprehending the fact that he was awake. Winry's eyes widened and she blushed a little; did Ed _dream _about her? She brushed off the thought and looked at him.

"No, Ed, get up; we could get hurt if we stay here too long" Winry explained. The memories of what just happened came to his mind and Ed quickly sat up and then looked at Winry sternly.

"I thought I told you to stay outside" Ed muttered to her as he grabbed his blade from the ground. Before Winry could reply, Ed looked behind her to see a blue whip coming their way.

"Move!" he demanded as he pushed her away and both landed a few feet away, with Ed atop of Winry, just before the whip could strike and the transmutation circle on the tip could activate and create a stone-spike.

"I was worried about you, Ed! That's why I came in!" Winry explained. Ed's eyes widened and he looked back to his friend. He blushed, got off of Winry and immediately created a stone-shield in front of them to, temporarily, protect them.

"That's exactly why I didn't want you following me; because _I _was worried about _you_! I don't want to see you get hurt, Winry!" Ed explained quickly.

The blonde mechanic sighed, annoyed. "I want to _help _you! And the only that's going to happen is if I get a little hurt, Ed!" Winry told him strictly.

"Then I'd rather you_ not _help me!" Ed stated firmly.

"And I'd rather you _take _help when people _offer _it!" Winry retorted. Ed's eyes widened and he looked away. They suddenly heard something strike next to them.

"We'll deal with this later, here; do you know how to use this?" Ed told Winry as he showed her his backhand blade. Winry looked at it questionably at first but quickly nodded, possibly lying, and took it in her hand professionally.

Ed transmuted his Automail into a hand-blade. "Alright" he said. "Let's go!"

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

**A/N: **(WOOHOO for cliffhangers XD) Wow, chappie two is long O.o' Sorry, anyway, I must thank all my reviewers and people who alerted; if it weren't for you, I don't think I would've continued this fic! ;) Anyway, please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, thanks:)


	3. Amestris, Pt III

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Fullmetal Dog and the Keyblade Master**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA _Or _Kingdom Hearts_ In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence and Bad Language.

**A/N: **:) -Very Good Mood- Thanks to everyone for your reviews, they are well appreciated!

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

"_We'll deal with this later, here; do you know how to use this?" Ed told Winry as he showed her his backhand blade. Winry looked at it questionably at first but quickly nodded, possibly lying, and took it in her hand professionally._

_Ed transmuted his Automail into a hand-blade. "Alright" he said. "Let's go!" _

Winry nodded surely. They both took a quick breath before running together to continue fighting the horrid Heartless which invaded their home.

Winry ran along the side of the creature, looking for a weak spot on it; nothing was found though. _I've got to think of something_ she thought as she stopped running and looked around quickly, not wanting to stay still for too long.

She looked to the Heartless, seeing the several transmutation circles upon its body. She then looked over at the rest of the gang as they were struggling to keep up with the being. Her eyes squinted suspiciously and then looked back to the circle designs on the Heartless.

She suddenly remembered something Ed once said when he was learning Alchemy when he was younger; _each transmutation circle has a different use; they all can't be used for the same thing. If it were like that, there wouldn't be so many. _

Winry's eyes widened at the memory. _That's it!_ She thought victoriously.

"Ed!" She called out to her friend. After blocking and dodging one of the creature's attacks, the Elric looked over at her.

"What does the transmutation circle on this thing do if you were to activate it?" she asked them. Ed's eyes widened, surprised, and he looked back to the Heartless which stood before him.

Ed looked at it, quickly but attentively. He then widened his eyes, realizing what it was. "Winry, that circle is like a soul binding circle; it's holding a soul in place inside of a giant form, kind of like Al when he was in a suit of armor" Ed told her.

Winry was taken aback by the answer, but she turned her attention to the Heartless just in time to avoid a strike. "Then what would happen if, say, an Alchemist were to activate it?" she asked curiously but urgently.

Ed thought for a moment and his eyes widened. "Winry, you're a genius!" he said cheerfully as he blocked an attack. "If Al or I activate that thing, the soul would leave the body, leaving it like a harmless, idle puppet!" he explained.

Winry smiled at him and then turned back to the creature, giving Ed a quick wink as if saying 'you know what to do'.

Ed nodded and pulled his hand-blade in front of him defensively.

"Al, we _have to_ activate the circle on that things face!" Ed told his younger brother immediately.

The younger Elric's eyes widened and he looked at his elder. "You're crazy!" he informed him.

"I know, _but_, it might _just _work! That thing is a giant puppet!" Ed explained, hoping his brother would understand with just that.

Al's eyes widened but he smiled triumphantly. "Alright, let's do it!" he said encouragingly.

The two teens looked back at the Heartless with victorious smiles on their lips. They ran, concurrently, towards its face. Ed outstretched his left flesh arm and Al, his right. At the same exact time, the two placed their palms on the transmutation strewn over the Heartless's face.

Sora looked at the two curiously as they ran towards the enemy but he shut his eyes close, as did his friends, as a blue light began to lighten up the entire structure.

Ed and Al let the blinding light envelope them and, soon, it dimmed down once more. Everyone—Donald, Goofy, Sora, Kairi, and Winry—looked at the creature once more. Its body became nothing more than, as Ed had put it earlier, a harmless, idle puppet; the body was lying on the ground, limply, and the transmutation circles upon its body had disappeared.

Ed and Al pulled their hands away, panting for breath, but both managed to smile at each other triumphantly, the same thing going through their minds; _we did it._

Sora looked, slightly shocked, at the sight. "Ed, Al, you guys OK?" he called out suddenly.

The two Elric Alchemists looked over at him and nodded.

"We're fine!" Ed replied. There was suddenly a small rumbling and all eyes returned to the lifeless body of the Heartless. The rumbling stopped, the being's body faded away and, what seemed to be a crystalline heart, went up out of the creature and vanished into the air.

"Whoa" Ed whispered, intrigued.

Suddenly, Ed's Automail clicked. "Huh?" the blonde asked, confused as he removed his jacket and inspected further. Ed's eyes widened as he saw it begin to glow.

"Ed, what is going on with my masterpiece!?" Winry demanded heatedly.

"Whoa, is something up with my Automail?" Ed asked nervously.

Sora looked down at his Keyblade; the tip began glowing as well. He put both hands on the handle and spread out his legs a little further apart, but stood firm. The crown design quickly formed around him and wind picked up around the area as well. Soon, he and Ed were in the unforgettable, clouded, grey area.

Ed lifted his Automail up and a beam shot out from it towards where a keyhole formed in the air.

Sora looked up at the keyhole, pulled up his Keyblade; the unforgettable beam shot out and went straight through the keyhole, locking it. The clouded area fainted down and Ed and Sora were once more in the center of the cave. It was silent, if only for a moment.

"What the _hell_ just happened?" Ed perked up nervously.

"A new path has opened" Sora explained. Ed's eyes widened curiously. Sora sighed in reply.

The Keyblade Master the looked back to Donald and Goofy, who nodded, and then looked back to Ed.

"You see, Ed" Sora began. "There are other worlds out there; as the Keyblade Master, I have to travel to each of those worlds and lock their hearts so that Heartless can't harm anyone or turn them to more Heartless" he explained.

The two Elric's and Rockbell widened their eyes.

"I get it" Ed said thoughtfully. "Mind if we tag along?" he asked mischievously.

Sora's eyes widened; Ed and his friends would make valuable allies in combat against the Heartless but he knew the rules of being the Master of the Keyblade; shouldn't bring people from some worlds into the affairs of others.

"Sora!" Donald said from behind. The brunette looked over at him before turning back to Ed.

"Hold on a minute" Sora said and then ran over to where Donald was. As Sora reached his friend, Ed looked back to Winry.

"Win, can I, uh, talk to you?" he asked his friend nervously.

Winry smiled slightly. "Of course, Ed" she replied kindly. Al walked off a bit and Ed and Winry walked away in the opposite direction a little as well.

"Winry…about what you said earlier…I _do _take help when it's offered" Ed clarified nervously. Winry smiled slightly.

"I know" Winry said playfully.

"HUH!?" Ed said, surprised and slightly confused.

"Ed, if you _didn't _take offered help, your Automail would've fallen apart ages ago and your brother would still be in a suit of armor" the mechanic explained.

Ed's eyes widened; she was right. Ed had several people who had helped him along his journey to getting Al's body back; his military friends such as Roy Mustang, though he'd never admit it, Riza Hawkeye and Alex Louis Armstrong, people he met along his long quest…and even Winry.

Well, more like, _especially _Winry; she always had a roof offered, warm beds, food, and, not to mention the obvious, discounted Automail tune-ups and upgrades she was always so happy to give him. She worked so hard, just so that he could have the best Automail ever. At least, _he_ thought it was always the best, that is.

"Hmm, I guess…you're right" Ed whispered as he scratched the back of his head.

Winry flashed him a kind smile, the smile he loved to see, even if Winry didn't know or if he never said it, he loved her smiles, not the forced ones…the _real _ones that he was able to get on some occasions.

"But, I just…" Ed trailed off, not wanting to sound like a broken record with the, all too original and over used, 'I don't want to see you get hurt' excuse he used.

Winry, who was already reading him like a book, could feel what was going on in his mind. "I _won't _get hurt, Ed; just like you say I'm the greatest mechanic, I say that you're the greatest bodyguard I could ask for!" she said happily, blushing slightly as well.

Ed's eyes widened at that comment and he looked at her and smiled, if only slightly. "I guess…you _are _right about that!" Ed said, in that confident, prideful tone of his. Winry replied by simply rolling her eyes.

"If they let us come along with them…I guess I wouldn't mind if you came along with us, too" Ed said, confidence reversed to shyness.

Winry smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks, Ed, that means a lot!" the blonde mechanic said happily as she pulled the teen into a tight embrace.

Ed immediately felt his cheeks go red and hot. "Um…n-no problem, Win" he stuttered nervously. When Winry pulled away, Ed automatically turned around.

Sora began walking over to him. "Hey, sorry it took so long" he apologized.

"No worries" Ed said as he could feel the heat of his cheeks begin to cool off. Al then walked over.

"So, can we come?" Ed asked once more.

Sora looked at each of his new friends individually and smiled brightly. "Yeah, sure, we can stop the Heartless together!" he said enthusiastically.

Ed, Al, and Winry all smiled happily and mentally celebrated.

"So, we should get going, huh?" Ed asked, obviously wanting to go out there and learn about all the other worlds.

Sora nodded and Donald, Goofy and Kairi walked up behind him. The entire group then walked out of the cave and, once they were in the bight sunlight once more, they all looked up into the sky…

_It was the beginning to a new and incredible adventure…_

_**Part 1, Amestris, Complete**_

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

**A/N: **Wow, chappie 3 was long too O.o Anyway, that last sentence, let's just hope it _will_ be an incredible adventure, eh? XD Please, enough of me, I'd like to hear from YOU, the readers:) Please, be good readers and R&R, constructive criticism, no flames, many thanks! ;)


	4. Hollow Bastion 'Radiant Garden', Pt I

_**Kingdom Hearts: The Fullmetal Dog and the Keyblade Master**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**Disclaimer: **I Don't Own _FMA _Or _Kingdom Hearts_ In Any Way.

**Rating: **PG—PG-13 Due To Violence and Bad Language.

**A/N: **...

F----------------M---------------A---------------x---------------K---------------H

After fighting off several Heartless ships in the passage to a new world, the Gummi Ship now hovered over said world. When they had first boarded, Ed and his brother and friend were quite intrigued with the technology. Especially Winry, considering she was a mechanic, it did not surprise the Elric brother's but it took Sora, Donald, Goofy and Kairi aback a bit.

Sora looked down at the radar and his eyes widened happily.

"It's Radiant Garden!" Sora said excitedly as he looked back to his friends.

Ed's eyes widened. _There really __**are **__other worlds_ he thought, surprised and interested.

"I wonder how everyone's doing!" Goofy said cheerfully.

"Yeah, let's land and see!" Donald said.

Sora nodded and looked to Ed, Al, and Winry. "Ready?" he asked them.

The three looked at each other and then nodded surely to the brunette.

"Alright then" Sora said as he turned back to the control panel. He pushed the button which caused the seven to be transported down to the world.

F----------------M----------------A----------------x----------------K----------------H

Once his feet were on the ground of this new world, Ed could feel the excitement in him build up, as did Winry and Al.

They seemed to be in a town square; small item shops surrounded them as did shoppers and, the occasional…"What is _that?_" Ed asked as he pointed to a small beige creature with a big red nose and a single antenna with a giant red ball as well as small purple wings on its back.

Sora looked at it and smiled at Ed. "That's a Moogle; they do item and weapon synthesis if you have the right ingredients and recipe's" he explained.

Ed, Al and Winry's eyes widened, obviously interested.

The group continued walking.

"I wonder where Leon and his friends are" Donald said suddenly.

"I'm sure they're fine; everything here seems to be OK, after all" Sora replied. "It'd be nice to see everyone, anyway" he said.

"Hey, Sora?" Ed asked. Sora looked back at him.

"Who's Leon?" Ed asked. Sora smiled.

"Leon is a friend of ours; he's helped us along our journey lots of times, along with his friends; Yuffie, Aerith, Merlin, Cloud, Tifa, and Cid" the spiky-haired brunette explained.

"Can't wait to meet them!" Al said suddenly. Sora laughed a little.

"We just have to find them first" Sora told them.

"OK, where are they usually?" Ed asked.

Sora turned back around. "Merlin's house; that's where they do all their research, plus, they keep a close eye on the Heartless that come in and out of this world" Sora explained.

"Well, let's go" Ed said excitedly. The group then ran down the stairs to the Borough.

Once there, they all looked around. To Sora, that place hadn't changed much since the last time he had been there. Ed, Al and Winry just seemed to be happy to be on a new world. They took a few more steps before being surrounded by Heartless that just popped up from nowhere.

Ed and Al went into fighting stance, Winry pulled out her backhand blade from a holster in her back pocket that Ed had made for her through Alchemy before they left their world, Sora and Kairi's Keyblade's appeared in their hands and Donald and Goofy prepared themselves with their weapons.

"So, do these things just pop up, or do they follow you around all day?" Ed asked sternly.

"Their attracted to the Keyblade, so, they follow me around to try and turn me into a Heartless" Sora replied. Ed shrugged in response to that.

"Sora!" someone from overhead called out. All eyes looked up to see a girl with short black hair and dark eyes.

"Yuffie!" Sora said happily.

"Guys need some help?" Yuffie asked sarcastically. Sora nodded. "Alright!" the onyx-haired girl said cheerfully. She magically pulled out her ninja weapon, the four bladed one, and jumped down to help out.

"Let's get them!" she ordered.

The Heartless, some tall Neoshadow's and normal, smaller and weaker, Shadow's, began closing in on them.

Yuffie threw her weapon at one of them, going through it and few others before returning to her hand. The Heartless continued towards them nonetheless.

Ed clapped his hands together and, shockingly, when he placed his hand on his Automail, it transmuted to a hand-blade. He ran up to a Neoshadow and struck it twice, causing it to vanish.

Sora swiped his Keyblade through another; it dissolved into small pieces of darkness.

The group continued with this, until after a few minutes after when they were all gone. Ed transmuted his arm back to normal and Winry placed her blade back in her holster. Everyone looked to Yuffie once more.

"How are you doing, Yuffie?" Sora asked.

"Everything's been OK, but, as you can see, the Heartless are back" the ninja-girl replied. She then looked to Ed, Al and Winry curiously. "Who are they?" she asked.

Sora looked back to the three and smiled back at Yuffie. "These are our new friends" he replied as he walked next to Ed. "This is Ed" he stated.

"'Sup?" Ed said, plainly with slight cheerfulness.

"His younger brother, Al" Sora said as he pointed to the younger Elric.

"Hi there!" Al said cheerfully.

"And their friend, Winry" Sora said, pointing to the blonde mechanic.

"Hello" Winry said politely.

"Hi there!" Yuffie said happily. "I'm sure Leon would like to meet them, too! They did a great job with defeating those Heartless just now" she stated.

"Where is everyone, anyway?" Sora asked curiously.

"They're at Merlin's right now, all except Cloud" Yuffie declared.

"Well then, let's go see them!" Sora said happily. Yuffie nodded and began walking. Sora began walking and everyone followed. Soon after, they reached the house and entered.

Cid, who was at the large computer, turned around to see who came in. Aerith walked over as did Leon and Merlin.

"Well, looked who it is" Cid said, the toothpick he never seemed to get rid of still in his mouth as always.

"You're back" Aerith said, kindly as always.

"Hey" Leon said, plainly.

"Hi guys" Sora said happily.

Leon and everyone else looked to the three new people. "Who are they?" Leon asked first.

An annoyed expression came across Ed's face; were they going to have to put up with that with _each _world they visit? He sighed quietly.

"I'm Ed" he stated.

"I'm his younger brother, Al" Al said.

"My name is Winry, I'm their friend" Winry told them.

"Hmm, nice to meet you, I'm Leon" Leon stated.

"I'm Aerith" Aerith said in her always soft voice.

"Name's Cid" the Gummi Ship Pilot and engineer at the computer said.

"And my name is Merlin" the old wizard declared.

They all looked back to Leon.

"The Heartless are back, if you haven't noticed" Leon told Sora and his friends.

"Actually, we have, we just beat a few outside" Sora told him. "Any ideas as to why, though?" he asked.

It was silent for a moment. "We have a feeling it's Maleficent" Leon told them suddenly.

"Maleficent?" Sora asked but, then, the memories came flooding in; she came back and they never defeated her. "Oh, right…" he said, annoyed.

"Um, Sora?" Ed perked up nervously.

The brunette shrugged, indicating Ed speak.

"Maleficent; who's that?" the Alchemist asked.

"A witch who can control Heartless" Sora explained.

Ed shrugged in response; this adventure was going to be interesting.

F----------------M----------------A----------------x----------------K----------------H

**A/N: **Please R&R, constructive criticism, no flames :) thanks!


End file.
